It's a hard life, but it's my life
by JSod93
Summary: Its 6 months after defeating everything that would ruin the world. Or so thats what they thought. Friendship, Romance, Action. Longer summary in side. I promise it will get sooo much better then what it sounds like. rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

Summary: It is six months after Max and the flock defeated all of the Schools, Itex and Institutes. They are together and safe... or at least for now. Romance, Action, and Friendship. Could Max's life ever be normal?

I woke with a start. I couldn't believe I had another nightmare. The same one since that night we defeated everything that has hurt us. In the nightmare I didn't know what was happening, well I did. But it is impossible. It can't be. It can't be happening. Not again.

_Anything is possible, Max._ The voice. I didn't hear anything from the voice since the night we defeated everything that almost destroyed us.

And then, I couldn't help it. I screamed.

The flock was all gathered in the room in less then a minute.

Angel was first to talk, "What happened is everything okay Max?"

"What happened? I was asleep dreaming and all of a sudden I heard a scream. I was surprised but then I got up and realized that it was you. You know, cause Angel was already out of her room so I knew it wasn't her. And since Gazzy, Iggy and Fang don't scream like a girl… Well Gazzy does but that's besides the point cause I saw him too and th-" Nudge was cut off by Gazzy, "I DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!"

And before Iggy or Fang could start talking I decided to get some words in. "I'm fine guys, don't worry! Just a weird dream. New places get to me sometimes." I could tell that Fang didn't believe it. But everyone else seemed to. I quickly glanced at the clock; 11:00 p.m. "Its late guys go back to bed" Everyone listened to me except of course, Fang.

Once everyone left Fang decided he would speak up. "Max, I know you're not okay. I can practically see and feel the fright on you. So tell me."

I knew I couldn't get anything past Fang. I never could and never will be. Since we defeated everything it has been calm. We have been talking a lot. I can't explain anything. I don't know how it happened, but me and Fang, I could tell that their was something between us. Something that will always be there and something that will never be broken.

"I had that nightmare again. The one where we didn't actually defeat anything or anyone. _They _came back for us. Put us back in the cages that we hate. I see all of your faces frightened and then everything blacks out." Fang knew I was scared he always knew. He came over to my bed and put his arms around me. I decided to tell him the rest. "But that isn't why I screamed." He shut down his whole body, not moving, not blinking, and not even breathing. "The voice came back. I heard it. It said, _"Anything is possible, Max"_.

I couldn't say anymore. I didn't have to. Fang and I just sat there in silence, he was still holding me. I loved him. I always had, I was just afraid to admit it to him. I still am.

While I was rambling in my own mind Fang decided to say something. It is almost like he knows when I am thinking about him because he always cuts in to my mind at that time. "Max, look it has been six months. I'm not saying that there is any way that they can't come back. But as of right now we are all safe and hidden. So let's relax for the amount of time we have together and we will get through any obstacles that come for us." I opened my mouth to respond but he apparently wasn't done. He put a finger up as if to say one minute. I waited. "Max, there is one more thing I have to tell you. It is very important and I want you to hear it out. I-" He was abruptly cut off by an explosion coming from the other side of the house. Then we heard screaming.

Sorry for cutting it so short and on a cliff hanger. Please Review! I will have chapter 2 out soon. Hopefully. I will be asking for ideas shortly for what you would like to see happen in the story. If you want to tell me one now though speak freely and I will try to put it in my story.

~JSod93


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson nor do I own the series. Sorry.

Previously on "It's a hard life, but it's my life"

"_Max, look it has been six months. I'm not saying that there is any way that they can't come back. But as of right now we are all safe and hidden. So let's relax for the amount of time we have together and we will get through any obstacles that come for us." I opened my mouth to respond but he apparently wasn't done. He put a finger up as if to say one minute. I waited. "Max, there is one more thing I have to tell you. It is very important and I want you to hear it out. I-" He was abruptly cut off by an explosion coming from the other side of the house. Then we heard screaming._

And now the second chapter.

It took about ten seconds for Fang and me to look at each other then sprint out of my room to where the explosion came from. It sounded like it came from our living room so that is where we were headed to. I didn't see anyone else. Who was that screaming? Did Angel, my baby, get taken again? Or was it anyone else from my family? Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge? I couldn't tell.

That's when I remembered my nightmare. Could my nightmare come true? Were my dreams warning me about something coming in the future, or what was happening now? I could only guess at this point. I wanted to talk to Fang. Talking… Fang… He was just about to tell me something! What could that be?

Oh how being an adolescent half mutant teenage girl can be.

Fang and I arrived at the living room in record time. Smoke was everywhere and we really couldn't see. I saw a shadow moving toward us. Then I heard a cough. It didn't really look big enough to be an eraser. But then again you know what your parents or in my case the voice tell me, _looks can be deceiving. _Just to make sure I shot a quick glance at Fang. He felt me looking at him gave one stiff nod saying that he sees the shadow and heard the cough then got ready to fight, if there was one, which I certainly hope their wont be.

The shadow started walking toward us, or was it crawling? We heard very light footsteps. I didn't recognize them as anyone from the flock. Here comes the dilemma again, where the h-e double hockey sticks were the rest of the flock?! I was getting very scared by now.

The person/thing was getting closer to us now. We could practically see it. About twenty-five seconds later, twenty-five LONG seconds, we saw the "monster" was, Total.

I breathed out a sign of relief as I turned to Total. Fang looked kind of pissed; actually, he looked _very_ pissed. I decided to deal with that very soon but first I needed some answers.

"Total? Where is Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel?", I asked unable to hold the questions any longer.

"In that mess of smoke somewhere. But for the record I am not any part of this. Nor do I wish I was here right now, I would be sleeping right now if Angel didn't want to stay." Total explained quickly then went off to Angel's room where he was sleeping.

"REPORT!", I yelled.

It wasn't long before I heard everyone moving around. I heard a few laughs, Gazzy and Iggy. They all emerged together. Fang rolled his eyes then walked out of the room. Fine. I guess I'll have to deal with it myself.

"I can't believe you guys! What if someone got hurt? You were all supposed to be in your rooms. What do you have to say?" I was being very mother-like lately. It was kind of creepy.

Iggy smiled.

Angel was trying not to laugh just listening in on my mind.

Nudge was yawning and holding her stomach, that girl is always hungry.

Gazzy was the one to speak up. "Well we weren't really tired and we figured that we would set off some "fireworks". But now we are beat so I will see you all in the morning. Night!" They all went off their separate ways.

"You can't get off that easy", I muttered as they walked away.

I really wanted to see what Fang had meant to say. So I decided to go to his room knowing that he would still be awake.

I knocked on his door. I didn't hear anything so I walked in anyways. As I thought he was still awake.

"Hey. Why did you just leave earlier?"

"I don't know. I mean we both thought it was some danger and it turned out to just be another prank by Iggy and Gazzy. I knew you could handle it so I left. Anyways, I didn't want to be around when you got all fired up", He smiled one of those rare smiles then sat up on his bed.

I walked over and sat in front of him. "So, Fang, What were you going to tell me. You know, earlier, right before the Iggy and Gazzy prank?"

**FANG'S POV**

Max came to sit on the bed right in front of me after I sat up. That's when she said, "So, Fang, What were you going to tell me. You know, earlier, right before the Iggy and Gazzy prank?"

I was instantly nervous. How could I say it? I hated being a male teenage mutant.

"Look, Max, I really don't know how to say this, but- umm…I sort of- no I really lo-"

Angel came bursting into my room at that second. Now what does she want?

"You know, I have been keeping this a secret from Fang to Max and from Max to Fang for awhile now, and I'm tired of it. I gave you both plenty of chances. Max, you love Fang, Fang loves you. Fang, you love Max, Max loves you." I just stared at Angel. I can't believe she just spilt that. Wait! Max feels the same about me?! "Now that I have that out of my head I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

Max and I were just staring at each other when Angel left. Joy, embarrassment, frustration, anger, most likely towards Angel, but most importantly love were all the emotions I could see. Her emotions mostly mimicked my own. That's when we kissed. It was like fireworks, not like those few times that we did kiss, this was different. Both of us knew each other's feeling. It was hotter. But that's when we heard an alarm and we broke apart like electric shock. I knew this wasn't a prank any of the members of the flock were playing. I knew it was real. So did the rest of the flock. We all gathered together right in front of our door. Bracing ourselves. Whatever was coming next is not going to be pretty.

How do you like it? I know it's not amazing. But soon it will be awesome. I will soon be putting up a Twilight story too. Look for it. Reviews are good and nice =D

Have a great day. And remember any suggestions? I am open minded.

~JSod93


	3. Chapter 3

DISCAIMER: I unfortunately am not James Patterson nor do I own Maximum Ride. Sorry.

Previously on It's a hard life but it's my life:

_Max and I were just staring at each other when Angel left. Joy, embarrassment, frustration, anger, most likely towards Angel, but most importantly love were all the emotions I could see. Her emotions mostly mimicked my own. That's when we kissed. It was like fireworks, not like those few times that we did kiss, this was different. Both of us knew each other's feeling. It was hotter. But that's when we heard an alarm and we broke apart like electric shock. I knew this wasn't a prank any of the members of the flock were playing. I knew it was real. So did the rest of the flock. We all gathered together right in front of our door. Bracing ourselves. Whatever was coming next is not going to be pretty._

**MAX'S POV**

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no!

I couldn't believe what had just happened. It gets me angry every time I think about it! Apparently we didn't defeat everything enough.

_FLASHBACK:_

White coats who ACTUALLY knew how to fight burst through our door. If that wasn't bad enough new and modified Erasers and Flyboys came in after them. I remember thinking how could we ever win this fight? We weren't ready.

The voice came in after that. _I tried to warn you Max. You just weren't paying enough attention to me or your dreams._

_What do you mean I didn't pay attention to_ you_? I just heard you for the first time in months just a few hours ago. Even if I actually knew what you were talking about it wasn't enough time to prepare us for this._

It wasn't long till they started attacking.

We fought back to our best ability but it just wasn't enough.

Gazzy was the first one who was taken down. An eraser punched him in the head then kicked him in the ribs. That only took out Gazzy's breath but then he started to choke him. He could have killed him so I know they want us alive. That is somewhat good, isn't it?

Angel and Nudge lay unconscious on the floor. I didn't really see what happened to them. But I did see five black vans from looking out the window. This is not good.

And Eraser kicked at my legs and I went down.

"MAX!" Fang screamed my name and tried to come to me but got pulled back my a white coat (I didn't know they were this strong). Something was up.

Iggy had a swelled eye and a bloody nose. I felt blood streami8ng down my face from when someone/something threw me against a wall and I hit something sharp. It wasn't long till Fang, Iggy and I were down too. They caged up Total and threw him in one of the vans.

The last thing I saw before going into unconsciousness was an Eraser that looked exactly like Ari. I looked over at Fang for confirmation. He stared at the exact same spot. He saw him.

I couldn't believe it. I thought he was dead.

What is happening in this world?!

_End FLASHBACK_

When I woke from unconsciousness we were still in a van. I only saw Fang and Iggy. Where were Total, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel?

I couldn't tell if Iggy was conscious or not. He wasn't moving but that didn't mean anything.

I felt Fang's eyes on me. It was like our bond was way bigger then before. It was shocking how loving someone could do that.

We just stared at each other for the longest time. I knew he was scared. He wasn't really showing it so much I just knew him well enough. Besides him I was scared, I was freaking frightened about what was going to happen next. That's when someone talked to me in my mind. Not the voice but Angel.

_Max! Where are you Fang and Iggy?_

_We are in a van. Where are you guys? Are you okay?_

_We are in a van too. _That's when I realized that we couldn't be to far away from each other considering she could communicate with me. _And everyone seems fine. I have been communicating with them through my mind. We really don't want to talk out loud. We're scared._

_I know, honey. But we will get out. Just like always._

She didn't respond back. I didn't really find that unusual until I heard a scream near us. Iggy turned to where Fang and I were and Fang and I looked at each other then at Iggy.

_MAX! ARI IS ALIVE! HE'S BACK! HE'S NOT DEAD! NOT ANYMORE!_

That was my turn to scream. The doors to our van sung open.

"Hello again. Nice to see your smiling faces." Ari.

He unlocked my handcuffs first. Then put tape around them. Like that was going to hold me. I bit that off right before he could tape my mouth spat at him then kicked him in the gut that's when white coats came with tasers. I felt a shock then my flock screaming my name. Then yet again I slipped in unconsciousness.

This was becoming a really bad habit.

Again sorry for cutting it on a cliff hanger but at least you know that there will be more chapters coming up.

Please review! I want AT LEAST five reviews before posting chapter 4.

I want to give thank yous to Nellamy and Tohru99. They were the reasons why this chapter came out so fast.

Any ideas? Please tell me.

~JSod93


	4. Authors note

**Authors note.**

**I am sorry for those who liked this story. I had great ideas planned out just with the amount of reviews I got I didn't really feel like you liked the story. But for those of you who liked my story or that love Maximum Ride I am going to have another Maximum Ride story up soon. It will be much better ( I hope) then this one.**

**If you still want me to continue I would need about two or three more reviews saying you want me to continue.**

**~JSod93**


End file.
